Diablo
by Glasya
Summary: Rei gets posessed by the devil (unfinished)


Diablo  
  
The moon shone bright and full apon the forests. It was cold, and little white flurries of snow fell from the clouded sky. a girl with long blonde hair walked through the woods of her home town. She paused and looked up at the moon, her big royal blue eyes reflected the silvery light that showered around her. She sighed and continued walking in no apparent direction. A voice called to her.  
  
"Serena where are you going on a night like this?"  
  
She turned around and looked at a figure with long dark hair with a black coat on.  
  
"Getting away from the city" She answered.  
  
"Now why would you want to do that Serena? is something wrong?" the girl asked.  
  
"No Raye, I'm just tired of the city and would rather be in the woods now."  
  
"Well your little fairytale is going to have to end for the night because the others want to do something and you have to come."  
  
"And who says?"  
  
"I said!" the girl said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Am I supposed to care what you say?"  
  
"Serena."  
  
"I know, I know, I'm just playing" the blonde girl smiled and walked over to the other girl.  
  
They walked back to the city and to and to the dark child's temple like home where three other girls were waiting.  
  
"Well where have you been Serena?" asked the girl with brown hair.  
  
"Taking a walk in the woods Lita" Serena answered.  
  
"You were obviously into something because it took me a while to find out where you were" Raye said.  
  
"Anyways Sailor Scouts where would you like to go on this glorious evening?" Mina asked.  
  
"No I am not going to hte arcade again Serena" Amy spoke up.  
  
"Yeah I think its about time she grew up and got her head out of the clouds and started thinking more about her own boyfriend" Raye laughed.  
  
"Oh your really funny Raye" Serena said sarcasticly.  
  
"Oh arent I?" she replied.  
  
"Well are we goimg to stand here out in the cold all night or are we going to go somewhere?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well where do you want to go?" Lita asked.  
  
"Lets go somewhere different" Raye suggested. "After all we are 18, we should be going other places for fun than the arcade and things like that."  
  
"I know!" Mina shrieked, "Lets go to a club or something!"  
  
"Sounds good to me" Lita said.  
  
"Allright then, lets go." Raye ran inside to get her keys and they drove to down town.  
  
The scouts drove for quite a bit before they came to a night club that looked kind of strange.  
  
"That one looks interesting" Mina said, pointing to a club called Night Thrillers.  
  
"It looks like a strip club" Serena said.  
  
"Serena you dont know what a strip club looks like" Raye protested.  
  
"And you would Raye?" She immediatly shut up.  
  
"You guys I got a bad feeling about this place" Amy said.  
  
"Oh shut up Amy try to enjoy your self tonight" Mina said.  
  
They parked the car and walked to the entrance. A tall man gothic looking man in all black was standing at the door. He asked for the girls' ID's and let them in. They walked in and were surrounded by darkness and blue flashing lights.  
  
"Wow!" Mina exclaimed, "Now this is my idea of a club!" she shouted over the blasting music.  
  
"Its too loud and dark!" Amy shouted and put her hands over her ears.  
  
"Its a goth club" Lita said.  
  
"Try to enjoy yourself" Mina put her hand on Amy's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She smiled and ran off toward the bar.  
  
"Mina dont get too messed up!" Lita called after her, she turned around and gave a thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah right, like shes going to listen!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Come on Serena lets dance" Raye grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her toward the dance floor.  
  
"Lets go to the bar Amy" Lita said and pulled her in the direction of the bar."  
  
"I'd really rather not" Amy protested.  
  
"Come on girl this is a club, you have to something or they will throw you out. Lets try to find Mina to make sure she doesnt get herself into too much trouble."  
  
On the dance floor Serena was having trouble taking in what was going on around her. All the flashing lights were making her feel light headed and all the strange looking people kept looking at her. And to add to it, Raye was dancing in circles around her.  
  
"Come on Serena! dance!" Raye grabbed hold of Serena's hands and started to go in circles.  
  
"This is making me light headed Raye, I want to go sit down" She left Raye and headed to the bar. Raye followed behind her. Serena sat down at the bar and Raye sat next to her.  
  
"Are you okay Serena?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yeah, its just that all those lights were making me feel light headed, thats all."  
  
"Well I think I might know a way to make you feel better, Bartender! Get us two beers!"  
  
"What?! are you planning to get me drunk??" Serena asked Raye with shock.  
  
"Sure am!" She answered. The bartender handed the girls two beers. "Here, try this."  
  
Serena tried it and spit it out.  
  
"Blagh! this is gross!!"  
  
"Dont worry about the taste and just wolf it down!"  
  
Serena ignored the taste and and jugged the drink down. She slammed the bottle down and made a sour face.  
  
"There! thats how you do it!" Raye called the bartender for some harder stuff and some shot glasses. "I'll be right back," Raye said, getting up, "I have to find Amy to tell her not to get messed up because shes going to have to drive" Raye got up and headed to the end of the bar where the other three were at. She came back shortly after and retook her seat next to Serena.  
  
"So what do you think about this place?" She asked Raye.  
  
"It's wild. I like it."  
  
"Yeah it is, its different."  
  
"Are you ready to go back out there?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yeah lets go give it another shot."  
  
"Sure thing" the bartender said and placed four shot glassed in front of them.  
  
"Well we cant just let it go to waste" Serena said and picked up a glass. She slammed it down and picked up a second one.  
  
"You are a fast learner" Raye admitted.  
  
"Well it doesnt take much to learn how to drink. Sets go." Raye slammed down her second one and followed Serena back to the dance floor.  
  
They both danced in circles around eachother and went back to the bar for some more drinks and headed back to the dance floor several times. On thier way back to the bar they saw a man that looked sort of like Darion at their spot.  
  
"Can we help you?" Raye asked and smiled at the man.  
  
"Sure, I was wondering if I could dance with you" he smiled at her.  
  
"Why sure" Raye answered and let the man lead her to the floor, "I'll be back in a little while Serena."  
  
"Allright, I'm going over to where the others are" Serena answered and headed over to where the three others were.  
  
"So whats your name?" The man asked.  
  
"Its Raye, and you?"  
  
"Its Izaih."  
  
"Izaih huh? thats a pretty name."  
  
"Thank you:" he said as he danced around her.  
  
They twirled and danced for what seemed like hours to the blaring music. It all seemed like a dream to Raye, as if it wouldnt stop. One song after another they danced to, she didnt even feel herself get tired. She thought she wouldnt stop until a familiar voice popped into her head. She ignored it since if sounded like she was hearing things. But she snapped into reality when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She stopped dancing and looked around. Izaih had disappeared, he had just been there a minute ago.  
  
"Come on dancing queen we have to head home its almost three oclock" Lita informed her.  
  
"Its that late already?" she sounded dazed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Lets go" Amy said.  
  
They walked out to the car and piled in. Amy started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. After afew minutes on the road Amy spike up and laughed alittle.  
  
"You know you guys are really going to have one heck of a hangover tomorrow" she said.  
  
"Raye you really broke it down on the dance floor" Mina said with a yawn. "But who were you dancing with?"  
  
"This guy named Izaih."  
  
"I didnt see anyone with you, are you sure you werent hallucinating from all the drinks you and Serena had?" sha asked.  
  
"Yeah Serena said you guys had ALOT of them" Lita mentioned.  
  
Serena burped from the back seat of Raye's explorer.  
  
"You can tell they had fun" Mina said. "We are going to have to come back there sometime because I had a blast. I got to talk to these really hot goth guys."  
  
"Yeah there were alot of hotties up there" Lita said.  
  
"Amy did you have anything to drink?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yes I had afew shots to loosen me up."  
  
"Did it work?" asked Raye.  
  
"Yes, It got rid of the killer head ache I was getting from all the noise and flashing lights."  
  
"So did everybody have fun?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yeah" Serena answered for the group.  
  
Amy dropped everyone off at their houses and told Raye that she would bring her car back to her in the morning. Serena walked into her home half asleep and half dazed.  
  
"Serena did you have fun?" Her mother asked from the living room.  
  
"Yes mom" she answered and headed upstairs. She walked into her room and crashed on her bed and closed her eyes. She turned on to her back and put her hand on her sweaty forehead. She took off her jacket and headed to the bathroom to shower. Her brother walked out of his room and looked at her.  
  
"Gosh it looks like you just died and came back" Sammy said.  
  
"Shut...up" she said and slammed the bathroom door in his face. She walked to the mirror and looked at her reflection. she looked as if she was sick. She showered and went to bed.  
  
Back at Raye's temple she could not stop thinking about the stranger she had just dance with for 4 hours straight without getting tired.  
  
"It's impossible," she said to herself. She walked to the bathroom and filled the bathtub up with hot water. She sat on the tub wall and thought about what Mina had said. "How could she not see him, well he was wearing all black and it was dark so they might not have seen him because he blended in so well." She tried to think but her brain wasnt working and all she ended up with was a headache so she quit thinking for the night. She undressed and hopped in the tub. She closed her eyes and pictured herself walking through the woods with snow falling around her, much like Serena had done earlier. Then she saw Izaih. She called to him but he didnt move. suddenly the snow fell harder and it got windy and she bairly could see him. She saw his figure outlined in the darkness, and then it stopped, the snow, the wind, it all stopped. She looked up to see bright, intense stars shining and no moon. She looked for him but he had vanished, vanished with the snow and wind. Then she was  
surrounded in darkness and she felt herself falling. She felt her body land on something soft, like pillows or a bed. Red flames sprouted up around her from torches. She looked around and found herself on a bed with blood red satin sheets. A long black dress was on her. It was studded with rinestones and gems. She sat up and Izaih appeared infront of her with a knife. He stabbed her in the chest. She popped up in the bath tub, back in reality, breathing hard.  
  
"It was only a dream" she sighed and felt something running down her chest. She touched it. "Blood." She got out of the tub and ran to the mirror. The spot where Izaih had stabbed her in the dream was bleeding. She grabbed a towel and held it on the cut. She got back into the tub and wrinsed the soap off her body and toweled off. She quickly bandaged the cut and ran to her room. She put on her pajamas and hopped into bed and fell quickly in to a sleep full of nightmares of death and wars. Everywhere she turned she saw suffering and death. She walked through a battlefield. There were bodies everywhere, some with out limbs. She screamed. She woke up quickly, drenched in a cold sweat. She got out of bed and ran to her room of meditation. She lit the fire and sat cross legged infront of it. She closed her eyes and tried to get a reading about what her dreams ment. She got nothing . She opened her eyes and stared into the frie's flames all night.  
  
Morning came quick for all the scouts except for Raye. Amy came by to drop Raye's car off like she said she would. She wondered around the temple for Raye until she found her.  
  
Raye was staring wide eyed at the fire that had gotten very low and was mumbling something.  
  
"Raye?" Amy said. "Raye didnt stirr. She walked over to her and put her hand on Raye's shoulder. Raye jumped and blinked her eyes then turned around and looked at Amy, in silence.  
  
"Are you allright Raye?" She didnt answer her. Amy got down on her knees and put her hands on both of Raye's shoulders and looked in to her purple eyes with concern. Raye finally popped out of her tranz and looked at Amy.  
  
"I didnt sleep at all last night" she said. "I tried to but my dreams were too horrible..."  
  
"Lets go, I'm going to take you to Serena's" Amy helped Raye up and walked her to the car and headed over to see Serena. They knocked on the door but her mother said that she was still asleep so they walked in and woke her up.  
  
"Serena get up" Amy said sort of loud.  
  
"Just five more minutes mommy" Serena mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"Serena its Amy get your but up" she said harshly. Serena opened her eyes and looked at Amy half asleep.  
  
"Whats wrong?" she sat up but fell back down and held her head. "Oh man my head hurts."  
  
"Theres something wrong with Raye."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Serena asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Look at her." They were interrupted as Mina and Lita walked in the room. Lita looked at all three of them and stopped at Raye who was a mess. She walked over to her.  
  
"Raye whats wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I dont know" she said and sat at the foot of Serena's bed. "It all started when I was in the bath. I guess I fell asleep or something but I had a dream about Izaih. I was walking in the woods while it was lightly snowing and then I saw him but it started to snow really hard and it got really windy and then it suddenly stopped and he vanished and I looked up and saw stars and then I was falling and I landed on a bed and the Izaih popped up and stabbed me in the chest..." she took off her pajama top and exposed the wrapped bandage. "I thought it was a dream because I woke up back in my tub but I had the cut, and thn my dreams were filled with death and war so I tried to find an answer by the fire but it didnt work and I wound up in a state of deep meditation."  
  
"Real deep meditation" Amy added.  
  
"Mina did you see anyone with me last night?" Raye asked.  
  
"No all I saw was you dancing for 4 hours. And thats not natural because you didnt stop once because I watched you the whole time and I never saw you with anyone."  
  
"Do you remember seeing me with anyone Serena?"  
  
"No, we went to sit down and then you headed off back to the dance floor, but you werent with anyone."  
  
"Thats weird because he was at the bar in our spot and then he asked if I would dance with him and you were right there. You didnt hear me talking with anyone?"  
  
"Nope" Serena answered.  
  
"Maybe you just dreamed him up" Lita suggested.  
  
"No I couldnt have."  
  
"Well then there are probably other forces at work here that arent from this world" Mina said.  
  
"Why dont we go back to the temple and see if we can figure out whats going on" Amy said.  
  
Serena clapped her hands in Raye's face. "Your going to have to wake up if you are going to read the fire" she said.  
  
The scouts left Serena's house and headed back to the temple where Raye quickly got dressed and went to see if she could get a reading on the forces that were at work. Raye sat in front of the fire and the others gathered around her in a circle. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate. A flood of visions ran into her head. At first she saw torture and death. She felt intense heat surround her and she saw small creatures and then she saw a large red figure with big black horns sprouting out of his head on top of his goat like ears, the creature was in fact half goat. She popped out of her tranz.  
  
"What did you see?" Serena asked and scooted over to Raye.  
  
"I saw Hell."  
  
"Hell?" Serena looked at Raye funny.  
  
"Yes I saw the devil and hell."  
  
"Well what does it mean?" Mina asked.  
  
"It means darkness. We are dealing with dark forces, and we will need scout power to beat it" Raye turned around to face her friends.  
  
"Well I think your friend Izaih is the center of this evil" Amy said, "And we will have to destroy him."  
  
"But what does he want with you Raye?" Lita asked.  
  
"I dont know, but i think I will be able to find out if I go to the woods."  
  
"Or back to the club" Mina put in.  
  
"I'll wait until tonight then I'll take Serena to the woods with me and you three can go to the club and try to find him."  
  
"I think you'll have more luck than us" the short haired girl stated.  
  
"Maybe so, I dont know what to expect."  
  
"Wait a minute..." Serena stood up. "Why do I have to go with you? I dont want to see that frieky guy."  
  
"Serena this is not the time to be a chicken" Mina said.  
  
"But still why do you guys get to go to the club and I have to go with her?"  
  
"Because, your the strongest one out of all of us and it anything happens, you will be able to protect her better than any one of us" Lita stated.  
  
"Aww but still..."  
  
"Quit being such a baby Serena" Raye scowled.  
  
"Serena we need you now, dont abandon us" Mina said.  
  
"Im not abandoning you guys but I, being the leader, should have a say in who goes where."  
  
"And why would you say that?" Raye asked.  
  
"Your just trying to play leader because youve been posessed by the devil."  
  
"Well if you wont go then I'll just get Darion to go with me."  
  
"No you wont!" Serena shouted, "You leave him out of this! he has nothing to do with you!"  
  
"Well I need someone to go with me since your chickening out."  
  
"No you dont! you can go by yourself! and stop sounding like your the innocent one! it was you who got yourself into this mess! so stop trying to drag us into your problems! so no! I wont go with you! and neither will Darion!" She stormed out of the room.  
  
"Now why did you have to go and do that Raye?" Mina asked. She got up and ran after her beloved leader. Serena was halfway down the street by the time Mina had gotten out of the temple.  
  
"Serena!" Mina called, but Serena didnt slow down so she ran after her.  
  
"I hate her! she thinks shes so important just because she got posessed by the devil and shes trying to invite us into her problem!"  
  
"She needs us Serena! and we are her friends and we are always going to run after her when shes in trouble, and weve done the same thing for you many times to, and so has she. Hasnt she always been there for you?" Serena didnt answer.  
  
"See you know its true, so why wont you do the same thing for her?" Mina looked into Serena's eyes.  
  
"She has a cruel heart" Serena said and walked off.  
  
"Maybe so but shes still loyal to her friends!" Mina shouted. "And she will still be there for you even though she hurts you!" Serena didnt turn around, but she started to run. She ran and ran, not turning around or looking back. She knew Mina wasnt following her so she ran to Darion's apartment. She went up to his door and rang the doorbell. The sound of music blasted from under his door. She heard the sound of laughter and the door opened. A boy with short blonde hair stood in the doorway.  
  
"Can I help you Serena?" the boy asked.  
  
"Is Darion in?"  
  
"Sure, uh come in" He let Serena in. There were several people around his apartment. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Darion came out of the kitchen with some drinks in his hand. He looked at her.  
  
"Serena" he said and put the drinks down and walked to her. "What happened?" She looked at him all teary eyed so he motioned for them to go to his bedroom. She walked over and sat on his bed.  
  
"Whats wrong?" he knelt in front of her and looked in her eyes.  
  
"Its Raye."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Okay we went to this club last night right? and she claims she met this guy, but she couldnt have because none of us saw her with anyone on the dance floor, and she danced for 4 hours straight nonstop. She didnt even get tired. And later she had a dream about that guy and he stabbed her in the chest and then she woke up with the stab wound. And then her dreams were filled with death and torture so she tried to find an answer by fire and it didnt work. And now she thinks shes been posessed by the devil, and she is going to go back to the woods to see if she can find him and she wanted me to go with her and I told her no because I didnt want to go out there. I said I'd rather go back to the club and look there. But they wouldnt let me have a say in the matter. Shes just trying to take over the group again. And she wanted to drag you into it all and I told her no and ran off. Im sorry Darion, I just didnt have anywhere else to go" Serena cried.  
  
"Its okay you know I'm here for you" He got up off the floor and sat next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulders. "So why do you think shes doing this?"  
  
"I dont know, but its probably for attention."  
  
"Well I think you should go back to her."  
  
"Why?" Serena turned to face him.  
  
"Because shes your friend and you cant just abandon her like that."  
  
"Yes I can, and I did."  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Well" she layed back on his bed. He layed down next to her. "Can I stay here for a while?"  
  
"Sure" he got off the bed and headed toward the door.  
  
"Darion,"  
  
"Yes?" he turned around.  
  
"What are you doing having a party without me?"  
  
"Well I called you but you werent home so..."  
  
"Oh, thats fine, I'm just going use your bathroom to freshen up because I look like hell."  
  
"Allrighty then, see you in a bit" He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. She got up and walked to the bathroom. There was a scratching sound coming from the balcony. She paused and turned around. There was a small shadow out behind the door. Serena walked slowly to the door and opened the curtain.  
  
"Luna!" she sighed and opened the door and walked out onto the balcony. She got down on her knees and picked up the small black cat. "Oh Luna I'm so happy to see you, you dont know whats been going on" she set her down on the railing and leaned against it.  
  
"Oh yes I do I'm afraid" the cat said. "Ive been sensing some major evil energy centered around you guys."  
  
"Not us, just Raye" Serena said and pulled her coat close to her. The wind nipped at her face and went through her coat. "Gosh it sure is cold" Serena looked at the gray sky. "The streets are packed with ice and snow."  
  
"Yup, so whats been going on Serena?" Luna asked.  
  
"I dont really know, but I think Raye has been posessed by the devil."  
  
"Really? thats pretty major then I guess it could account for all the intense energy Ive been feeling. this is pretty big Serena, its unlike anything Ive ever felt before."  
  
"I dont care."  
  
"How can you say that? Raye is your friend."  
  
"She only wants to take over the group again. And shes trying to do so, spitting out orders and thinking we all are going to follow them. Well shes got another thing coming because me and Darion arent going to have anything to do with her. Im staying here and enjoying this christmas party that Darion."  
  
"Oh you cant mean that Serena."  
  
"Oh I do. Im sick of her, and I wont take it any longer. If she thinks that shes better than me, shes got another thing coming because Im not helping her at all."  
  
"She needs you Serena."  
  
"No she doesnt, she said so herself, and I dont need her either" Serena walked back inside and to the bathroom. She wet her face and looked in the mirror. She found Darion's brush and started to comb the tangles out of her long blonde hair. She looked in the mirror and saw a battle. There was blood everywhere along with bodies, much like Rayes dreams. she screamed and ran out of the bathroom and collapsed on the bed. Luna ran in.  
  
"Serena what happened?"  
  
"I saw... I saw bodies and a war in the mirror."  
  
"Are you sure?" Luna ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "I didnt see anything."  
  
"I know what I saw okay?"  
  
"Look I think you should go enjoy the party, go smile and forget about all this" Luna said. "I'm going to go find Artemus so see if we can find an explanation."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later then." Luna walked back out to the balcony and disappeared. Serena shut the door and walked out to join the party.  
  
"There you are Serena" Darion walked over to her. "I'd like you to meet some of my friends" Darion began to introduce everyone.  
  
Back at the temple the scouts couldnt find their leader.  
  
"She wasnt at the arcade" Lita said, getting out of her car. "Weve looked everywhere."  
  
"I dont know, I guess she doesnt want to be found" Mina said.  
  
"Oh well, we can do this without her" Raye said snobbishly.  
  
"No we cant" Amy said. "The power readings that I am pickin up from you are immense Raye, hes inside you." "We need her, but since we cant find her we cant split up."  
  
"Fine then" Raye said with her nose up.  
  
"Wait, we could check Darion's" Mina ran inside to ues the phone. she called Darion.  
  
"Darion?"  
  
"Hey there Mina, how've you been?" Darion asked.  
  
"Over worked and under stress, but how terribly sweet of you to inquire."  
  
"Who is it?" one of Darions friends asked.  
  
"Its my friend Mina" Serena stood up and ran over to Darion.  
  
"I'm not here" she whispered in Darion's ear.  
  
"Uh no Mina, shes not here, but I'll give you a call if I see her."  
  
"Um okay, thanks Darion" she hung up the phone and walked back out to the others. "Shes not ever there."  
  
"How strange" Amy said. "Well shes got to be somewhere."  
  
'Oh just forget about her, if shes not with us, shes against us" Raye said harshly.  
  
"Uhhmm I'm going to look for her some more" Mina said.  
  
"Why? shes just a baby."  
  
"Because your acting like a stuck up bitch and I dont want to put up with you right now" Mina said and took off.  
  
"Fine!" Raye shouted after her, "We dont need you!"  
  
"Yes we do" Amy said.  
  
"Now why did you have to go and do that?" Lita asked.  
  
"What? if they want to leave, let them" Raye walked to her car. "Are you two coming?" Amy and Lita walked over to the car and got in.  
  
"Where are we going?" Lita asked.  
  
"Back to that club."  
  
"Why?" Amy asked.  
  
"To try and find him."  
  
"That would be kind of hard" Amy suggested.  
  
"Why is that?" Raye asked.  
  
"Because your the only one who can see him" she answered.  
  
Mina drove over to Darion's apartment and knocked on the door. Andrew answered the door.  
  
"I'm sorry but this party is only for invited guests."  
  
"Cut the shit" Mina said and pushed passed him.  
  
"Uh you cant do that!" he said.  
  
"I just did!" she walked over to Darion's bedroom and opened the door. "Serena theres no need to hide." Serena walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"The same thing your doing. Rayes turned into a total bitch and I dont want to put up with her."  
  
"I thought Darion told you I wasnt here."  
  
"He did but I could tell he was lying. You can always tell when hes lying because he was never any good at it." Serena smiled. "Well lets cut the shitand go enjoy ourselves. I think I kind of scared Andrew when I burst through the door."  
  
"Oh well, he will get over it" Serena said as they walked out of the bedroom.  
  
On the other side of town, Amy and Lita were getting alittle worried about Raye's driving.  
  
"Uh Raye I think you should slow down, its a 60 mile road and your doing 70" Lita said. "Look I think you should let one of us drive, for the safety of our lives."  
  
"Nonsense! the faster we get there, the faster we can get to work! chill out Lita" Raye screeched.  
  
"Really I think you should listen to Lita...watchout!!" Amy screamed. Lita grabbed the steering wheel and turned it hard to the left, just missing the road block that had been in the middle of the street. Raye pulled the car over.  
  
"Thats it," Lita said, getting out of the passenger seat, "Move over." She walked over to the driver seat and got in as Raye scooted over into the passerger seat. "I'm going to do something good for you" She punched Raye in the mouth, knocking her out cold.  
  
"Good" she said, sounding satisfied. Amy leaned over the front seat.  
  
"Look you made her lip bleed" she said and grabbed a tissue and started to dab the cut.  
  
"Yeah so, I'd rather her be out cold than believing she was Satan's child."  
  
"So where are you going to take her?"  
  
"To church, to see if we can get a pastor to get the people out of her head that shes been listening to." Amy laghed and pulled Raye into the back seat and took her place up front.  
  
In about 20 minutes they reached a church. Lita pulled Raye's limp body from the back seat and flung her over her shoulder and walked into the church. A nun ran up to them.  
  
"What on earth happened to this poor child?" she asked.  
  
"We need for a pastor to purify her."  
  
"Right this way" the nun motioned for them to follow them to the back room. She led them to the pastor's chaimber. There were walls of wood panel and a stone fireplace. Pictures of Jesus looked from the walls at them and there were rosaries and crosses on the walls.  
  
"The pastor will be with you shortly" The nun said quietly and walked softly out of the room. Lita set Raye on the red, velvet sofa against the wall.  
  
"Oh this place is beautiful" Amy remarked. "Ive never seen such things, nor have I been in the resting place of a man of God."  
  
"Really?" Lita shot Amy a look. "Neither have I, but Ive seen places prettier than this."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"No really."  
  
"I still dont believe you."  
  
"Well I dont care" Lita shuved her hands into her coat pockets and the priest walked quitetly in.  
  
"Good afternoon" he said with a smile. Both girls waved at him. "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Uh we think shes been possessed by the devil and we were wondering if you could get rid of the demons that are inside her." 


End file.
